


Mother Dearest

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [43]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Hidden Relationship, Insecurities, Kisses, Love, Old Girlfriends, Pen!s Transplant, Surgery, Surgery Detail, Surgery Mention, Teasing, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Y/N meets Catherine Avery for the first time
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Original Character(s), Jackson Avery/Reader
Series: Requested Fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 25





	Mother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> requested Hi!! I have another idea but if you don't want to write it that's fine. When Jackson Avery's mom comes to the hospital to perform that pen!s implant, but Jackson doesn't tell her about his girlfriend and she passes the test along with him and his mom keeps mentioning girls and she makes the reader feel uncomfortable and anxious and when the surgery ends she starts crying and he makes her feel better? I love your writing so much!! ❤️

‘Penis transplant!?’ Y/N gawped as Jackson nodded, ‘you can’t be serious?!’  
‘Yup,’ he said as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
‘How can you be so nonchalant about surgery like this!? This is groundbreaking.’  
‘That’s mom.’  
‘Mom? You mean-’  
‘Yep, my mother ladies and gentlemen. Chairman of the Avery Foundation and leader in shock and awe surgeries causing hubbub wherever she goes.’  
‘Oh come on she can’t be that bad.’  
‘You’ve clearly never met her.’  
‘Well maybe today’s the day for that to change,’ Y/N said.  
‘Yeah, you and every other doctor in this joint. She’s holding a competition for all surgical residents to get the chance to scrub in.’  
‘Why didn’t you say?’ Y/N said downing her drink and shoving her candy bar in her scrub pocket gathering as well as her phone and pager.  
‘Where are you going?’ Jackson said following suit as she started heading out.  
‘Skills lab! Gotta practice,’ she said excitedly. 

Y/N spent the next hour practising alongside her fellow residents trying to perfect techniques she had only read about up to now. Jackson sat by her side though it was obvious he wasn’t bothered about the competition as he barely attempted to try on his dummy. Y/N only looked up when the door banged open and Catherine Avery stepped in followed by several other junior doctors, attendings and the chief. 

‘Now,’ she said as everyone took a seat, ‘I do believe my little contest has created quite a stir so we’ll get to it otherwise we’ll be here forever. Those who want a chance to scrub in take a seat up front and a dummy and make your way through the procedure. Act like I’m not even here but do expect to be asked questions wherever I see fit. Off you go.’ 

There was a flurry of activity as everyone started their procedure. Jackson watched them all with an eye roll. He started his procedure with ease though he kept looking to his left, watching Y/N who’s brow was furrowed with concentration as she worked her way through the steps. Catherine sauntered from desk to desk revelling in the way each person seemed to sweat under her gaze. One by one Catherine leant in and broke the news to each doctor they were no longer in with a chance up until there was only Jackson, Meredith and Y/N left in the game. Jackson watched as the two girls worked and he had to admit, he probably didn’t deserve it as much as they did though as Meredith finished a suture perfectly his mother leaned down and dismissed her. There was a smattering of huffs and ‘I told you so’s’ around the room which Catherine ignored with grace. 

‘Y/N, Jackson & Mark, you will be scrubbing in on my surgery. The rest of you I must say well done. You’re all very impressive, just not enough,’ she said as she glided out fo the room followed by Mark and the chief. Jackson turned to Y/N and said, ‘well, this ought to be fun.’  
‘You didn’t have to enter,’ she replied.   
‘You don’t know my mother. If I entered and did badly she’d still let me in. If I didn’t enter she’d throw a fit because I didn’t want to work with her.’  
‘It’s not fair though, is it?’   
‘You don’t think I know that?’ Jackson said with a hint of irritation, ‘Meredith and you should be the only people scrubbing in. I know that but it still doesn’t change my mother.’   
‘I didn’t mean-’ Y/N started to defend herself but then stopped as Jackson walked off up the corridor in a strop. It was going to be a long surgery. 

When Y/N arrived upstairs Catherine and Mark were chatting as they scrubbed in together. Y/N took a place beside them and turned on the water from her tap and started to scrub hard in the iodine solution. 

‘Nervous?’ Mark said nudging her with an elbow.  
‘A little,’ she said.  
‘Don’t be. It’ll be fun,’ Catherine said as she pulled her mask up and sauntered into the OR without care. Mark and Y/N followed suit and started preparing for the surgery. Y/N ran through the surgery in her head, tuning out Catherine as she spoke to Ryan who was being settled down for anaesthesia. Mark chatted to her though she paid no attention to him as she was so nervous. Not only was she doing a groundbreaking surgery with the most renowned surgeon in the field she was doing it with her son aka her boyfriend. Speaking of Jackson had not yet appeared and it was almost time to start. Catherine made no mention of this and played it casually as they started to put Ryan under and the door slid open allowing Jackson to stroll in without a word. 

‘There you are,’ she said as they gathered around the unsheathed area, ‘scalpel.’ And they were off. There was little chatter amongst the surgeons as they started work. Catherine was broadcasting her surgery live and there was viewing in the gallery so she spent most of the time explaining what she was doing. After a couple of hours in, they were down to the nitty-gritty, people had swapped out to keep up stamina but the four were still going strong. They were in the middle of separating nerve endings which although intricate was repetitive so left room for conversation.

‘Like this Avery,’ Mark said as he extracted another nerve root.  
‘Mark’s right,’ Catherine said, ‘he told me you and he was sort of a team.’  
‘That’s right,’ Jackson said following his mentor and his mother’s instruction.   
‘And he’s the only team you’re in?’ she said quirking an eyebrow as it was the only part of her face you could see an expression on.  
‘Mother,’ Jackson said in a warning tone which made Mark chuckle. Y/N didn’t see what was so funny, the idea of Jackson telling his mother about their relationship mid-surgery made her sweat behind the knees.  
‘What?’ Catherine said innocently, ‘you never call me. The only time I’ve seen you on my whole visit is in this surgery and I know nothing about your love life.’  
‘That’s because it’s nothing to do with you,’ Jackson said, ‘can we please just get on with this?’  
‘Okay,’ Catherine said. Jackson carried on ignoring the gaze from both his mother and his girlfriend. Y/N didn’t know what was worse. Meeting her boyfriend’s mother in a groundbreaking surgery or her boyfriend denying her existence altogether. 

They carried on for another five minutes or so until Catherine piped up again, ‘oh you know what, screw it. When do I ever get the chance to be with you like this.’  
‘Mother-’ Jackson said though he was cut off by her speaking again.  
‘What about that nurse on the surgical floor. Lovely skin seems nice, beautiful brown eyes.’  
‘Mom, I don’t want to date anyone right now,’ Jackson said causing another pang to go through Y/N.   
‘Or April. She’s cute in a plain sort of way,’ Catherine said causing a chuckle to rattle through the gallery.  
‘I don’t want to date April. Can we just leave it?’ Jackson said.  
‘What? April’s like all the other girls you’ve dated. Well, of course, she doesn’t look like them but-’  
‘MOM! I’ve never had to say this before but will you please just let me focus on this guys penis.’ 

Catherine mimed zipping her mouth closed as another chuckle echoed around the room. They carried on the surgery for a few more hours and though there was no more talk of Jackson’s love life it was all Y/N could focus on. It messed her up so much she was relegated to holding the retractors, which basically meant she was stood there. What did Catherine mean? Obviously, she had meant Jackson’s other beaus so why did he not want to introduce her to his mother? Was she that bad? And she couldn’t believe that Jackson would fancy someone like April. She liked April but she was nothing like her. April was so placid and nice and Y/N could argue in an empty room. In fact, it was taking all she could do not to challenge him right then and there about it. 

Hours passed until finally they were done. Catherine bowed out early, allowing Mark to finish up and then she was gone beckoning Jackson to follow her until it was only Y/N and Mark working on Ryan. They closed and Ryan was shipped off to recovery whilst Mark and Y/N scrubbed out. As they stripped down to their scrubs and washed their hands Mark said, ‘so that’s gotta sting huh?’   
‘What? Y/N said through gritted teeth.  
‘I thought you and Avery were the hottest item in this place the way he bangs on about you. Now he won’t mention you to his own mother.’   
‘What’s it gotta do with you?’ she said earning a whistle in response which riled her further. 

She stormed off, her hands still wet, not stopping until she was in the changing room alone with her thoughts. Her anger turned to sadness as she sat there allowing the thoughts to rattle round in her mind, her insecurities growing as she dwelled on the shame in Jackson’s voice. Eventually, she felt tears prick in her eyes until finally they poured overturning into a full-on crying session. Her tears streamed down her face causing her to become all snotty and red. Unfortunately, that was how Jackson found her half an hour later. Though the tears had stopped and she had wiped her face there was still evidence of her crying fit which caused him to say, ‘what’s up?!’ as soon as he walked in. 

He joined her on the bench and pulled her into his arms as another wave of tears threatened to come once more.  
‘Like you don’t know,’ she said bitterly causing him to pull away and watch her with confusion.  
‘Y/N, I don’t know if you don’t tell me,’ he said irately.   
‘Your mom was trying to set you up with every girl that works in this joint and you didn’t even bat an eye.’  
‘I told her to stop.’  
‘You didn’t tell her to stop because you have a girlfriend! You didn’t even tell her you had a girlfriend.’  
‘Because I hate my mom interfering with who I date. If I had told her do you think she would’ve picked you for the surgery based on your skill? Hell no, she would’ve spent one of the biggest surgeries this hospital has ever seen asking you how many sexual partners you’ve had and how many kids you want in the future. My mom is the biggest meddler that I’ve ever met and the longer she stays out of what we got going the better. Because I love you Y/N and I don’t want my crazy family to mess that up.’  
‘I love you too….crazy family and all,’ Y/N said sincerely looking up at him with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her gently, ‘but we gonna have to talk about this whole Jackson’s got a type thing because I’ve gotta know everything.’ She chuckled and climbed atop of him as he sighed and flopped down on the bench next to them, ‘tell me am I going to have to start being like April Kepner?’


End file.
